


Мария избавляется от кошмаров, а Тик пополняет коллекцию ножниц

by whisky_soda



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1935 год<br/>Данная работа является своеобразным продолжением "Мистер Тик и его частная жизнь"<br/>Размещение: только с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мария избавляется от кошмаров, а Тик пополняет коллекцию ножниц

**Author's Note:**

> 1935 год  
> Данная работа является своеобразным продолжением "Мистер Тик и его частная жизнь"  
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Она приходит к нему первой – босая, с распущенными волосами, в том самом подаренном ей красном платье. Залетает в комнату и закрывает следом дверь, опираясь на нее спиной.  
– Амиго, – почему-то шепчет она, – мне снились кошмары.  
Тик отворачивается от стола, смотрит на нее удивленно: сейчас уже ночь, он знает, все разошлись спать, только он по-прежнему убирает свой кабинет – сегодня было так много работы. В комнате до сих пор стоит металлический запах крови. А он только вынес оставшиеся от клиентов склизкие, противные и столь лакомые для дворовых кошек кишки.  
– Кошмары? – ножницы в руке позвякивают. Тик неуверенно оглядывается: стол заляпан кровью, местами засохшей, местами еще очень свежей, смешанной с водой. Он делает шаг к Марии.  
– Кошмары, – кивает она, улыбаясь совершенно серьезно.  
Мария берет его руку, проходится по ней ладонью – от локтя к запястью – поднимает и, смотря ему в глаза, целует ножницы. Губы Марии накрашены ярко красной помадой – Тик никогда не замечал, чтобы она пользовалась косметикой. Но сейчас от ее губ на стальной поверхности ножниц остается алый отпечаток.  
Мария шарит по стене рукой, натыкается на выключатель – гасит свет.  
– Кошмары, – шепчет она и обнимает Тика за шею.  
Мария стоит близко-близко – он слышит, как она дышит. Мария гладит его по затылку, держит за руку, смотрит в глаза и улыбается – Тик это чувствует. В темноте он ничего не видит. Он сглатывает:  
– Я не успел убраться.  
– Чик-чик, – Мария дышит ему в шею. Покачнувшись, она встает на цыпочки и прикасается к губам Тика, выдыхает и заводит его руку себе за спину, заставляя обнять. Ему кажется, что ножницы идеально лежат на спине Марии. Она вновь прикасается к губам и смешно дышит, как сопит.  
– Не умею целоваться, амиго, – признается Мария. Она гладит его по плечам и водит носом по щеке.  
Тик моргает. Он не знает, что делать в этой темноте, где можно только чувствовать тепло другого человека. Кровь и внутренности сегодняшнего клиента тоже были теплыми, но совсем по-другому. Тик прикрывает глаза и сглатывает.  
– Включим свет? – ножницы в его руке молчат, им еще никогда не было так страшно.  
– Нет. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел, амиго, – шепчет она.  
– Ты красивая, Мария, – не понимает Тик.  
– У меня была в детстве подружка, Марисоль, бандитка из соседней деревни. Однажды она сказала, что можно научиться целоваться с помощью томатов, – Мария хихикает. – В холодильнике мистера Лака есть томаты? – улыбаясь, она утыкается ему в плечо.  
– Должны быть, – волосы Марии мягкие, они щекочут нос Тику так, что хочется чихнуть. Внезапная мысль заставляет отступить: – Ты испачкаешься. Я сниму фартук.  
– Я помогу, – не разрывая объятий, Мария тут же тянется к завязкам.  
Фартук падает между ними, и она тут же переступает через него, вновь подталкивая Тика обнять ее.  
– Чик-чик, – Мария осторожно дотрагивается до его верхней губы, проходится языком. – Быть может, и без томатов, амиго… – шепчет она.  
Тик отступает, натыкаясь на стол. Ему хочется ответить Марии, хочется разогнать ее кошмары, но он не знает, как. Тик стоит столбом, обнимает ее и трясется внутри – у него потные ладони, он не знает, как ими можно обнимать Марию, которая уже разошлась. Частыми поцелуями она проходится по подбородку и щекам, давит на затылок, наклоняя к себе, забыв, что не умеет целоваться, и все крепче обнимает. Она просовывает руку между ними и пытается расстегнуть ремень на его брюках.  
– Черт! – вырывается у нее.  
Тик часто слышал, что люди постепенно приспосабливаются к темноте, начиная видеть. Тик думает, что люди врут. Он осторожно прикасается к лицу Марии ножницами и чувствует, как она трется о них щекой.  
– Была бы со мной катана, – смеется она, переводя дыхание. – Я бы вжих-вжих, – и легко кусает его за шею. – Расстегнешь?  
– Да, – Тик вздрагивает. – Сейчас, – и ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет разрывать объятия, что от живого человека, от Марии, гораздо теплее – как от мамы.  
Звякая пряжкой, ремень падает на пол. Он сглатывает, вновь обнимая Марию – так бы и стоял вечность, держа ее в руках.  
Мария тянется к нему, и он отвечает – они сталкиваются носами, зубами, не с первого раза находя в темноте губы друг друга. Мария хихикает, обнимает, трется, прижимаясь бедрами, довольно урчит. Тик старается быть аккуратным – не укусить, не сделать больно, не наступить на ногу, не сжать грудь сильнее. Единственное, в чем он уверен, – ножницы не причинят Марии вреда. Дыхание у него перехватывает.  
– Подожди, – Тик выворачивается. – Не могу, нельзя до свадьбы.  
– Почему? – удивляется Мария.  
Тик гладит ее по лицу:  
– Я не могу поступить так с тобой до свадьбы, – он представляет ее удивленное лицо, нахмуренные в задумчивости брови.  
– Амиго, – серьезно говорит она, – свадьба?  
– Мужчина и женщина должны заниматься любовью только после свадьбы, – тихо повторяет слова Лака Тик. Младший Гандор высказывал это Берге, когда тот разбирался с разгневанным папашей одной юной леди. Мистер Лак тогда еще сказал, что до свадьбы можно спать только со шлюхами, а леди надо или уважать, или жениться. Но Тик решил не говорить Марии всего.  
– Хм, то есть можно после свадьбы. И все? И просто так нельзя? А перед? Совсем нельзя? – Мария целует в щеку и босыми ногами забирается на его ботинки.  
– Наверное, каждый решает сам, – Тик осторожно касается ее волос, ему нравится их запах, причудливо смешивающийся со смрадом смерти.  
– Тогда какие проблемы, амиго! – Мария смеется и вытаскивает рубашку из-за пояса брюк. – Завтра мы попросим мистера Лака нас поженить! Или сегодня?  
– Нет-нет, – Тик хватает ее, уже было решившуюся кинуться к двери, – не будем будить. Завтра, – и целует, гладя по спине ножницами. Ему нравится, как Мария выгибается под его движениями: кожа – под сталью.  
– Завтра, – соглашается она, прижимаясь, поддергивая подол платья и закидывая ногу на бедро.  
– Хорошо, – он подхватывает ее под ягодицы, гладит по ногам, задирая платье.  
– На стол? – выдыхает Мария ему в рот.  
– Грязно же.  
– Нет, – Мария запускает пальцы в его волосы, притягивает к себе, держа за уши. – На стол, – вновь повторяет и одной рукой пытается стащить с себя панталоны.  
Тик сглатывает:  
– Хорошо. Но я не дам тебе испачкаться.  
Тик опускает Марию на пол, становясь перед ней на колени. В темноте не видно, и он очерчивает ее силуэт, шурша тканью платья, скользя ножницами, проводя руками по телу, гладя грудь, живот, бедра, спускаясь к ногам, пробираясь под платье, снимая с нее панталоны. Она переступает через них. Гладя ножницами под платьем ее бедра, лобок, он целует ее в живот через ткань.  
– Я лягу на спину, хорошо? – шепчет он, поднимаясь, задирая подол.  
– Не буду снимать платье, – Мария держится за его плечи. – Завяжешь?  
– Да, – Тик садится на стол. – Иди сюда, – он протягивает руки в темноту.  
Забраться на скользкую мокрую поверхность получается не с первого раза. Мария хихикает, ее коленки, руки разъезжаются и, наконец, тяжело дыша, она плюхается на Тика. Он пытается удержаться на локтях, но рубашка уже испорчена. И Тик закрывает глаза, обнимая Марию. Холодный, мокрый, неприятный на ощупь стол и живая она в его руках.  
– Прости, – она целует – то ли промахивается, то ли специально – в нос. И садится, перекидывая ногу через него, ерзая и удобней устраиваясь, решая, что ей делать дальше. Голой задницей не очень удобно, сидеть на плотной ткани брюк, решает Мария. Она гладит Тика, проходится от паха до ключиц, находя пуговицы, улыбается. Ей нравится быть в темноте, ей нравится удивлять действиями, которые никто не увидит. Она царапает ткань, а Тик отзывается ей резким вздохом.  
Мария жмурится от удовольствия, чувствуя руки на груди. Тик шил это платье, Тик знает, что впереди есть ленточка, утягивающая, как корсет. Он тянет за нее, распахивая лиф, добираясь до кожи, оглаживая соски. Мария стонет, ерзает бедрами, проводит ногтями по его животу, наклоняется, чувствуя запах крови, и целует Тика.  
Он обнимает ее обеими руками, ножницы звякают о стол. Мария привстает, тянется на звук, нашаривая их, целует и возвращается к Тику. Тот как будто и не заметил. А, может, так и надо, решает Мария.  
– Чик-чик? – спрашивает она, расстегивая ширинку, просовывая руку под ткань трусов, гладя, наслаждаясь теплом. Она легонько сжимает член, проходясь большим пальцем по головке.  
Тик дергается, хватает ее за руку и тянет на себя, молча, прижимает, промахивается губами – целует в глаз. Мария сопит, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Кусает его – получается за ухо – в отместку за прерванное изучение. Ей сводит ноги, она поджимает пальцы, дышит тяжело.  
– Все, – требует она, – давай, сейчас.  
Тик приподнимается, помогая Марии, снять с него штаны. Она проходится руками по складкам ткани, поднимается выше, ложится на него, трется о его член – Тик сквозь зубы выдыхает и цепляется за нее.  
– Где губы? – смеется, тыкается в подбородок, кусает. – Целоваться хочу, – и, придерживая рукой член, насаживается на него. Получается в первого раза.  
– Твою мать, – выдыхает Мария и застывает, оперевшись на плечи Тика.  
Он хватает ее, пытается удержать, чтобы не упала. Но Мария застывает.  
– Шшш, – Тик гладит ее по спине, обнимает, стараясь положить на себя, почему-то согреть.  
– Амиго, – шепчет Мария и, наконец, начинает дышать, – это как текилу выпить без подготовки.  
Мария смеется, Тик приподнимается и целует ее. Она вновь начинает ерзать, Тик пыхтит.  
– Уф, – она выпрямляется и аккуратно садится, насаживаясь до конца, морщится и радуется, что Тик ее не видит. В конце концов, он первый, кого она решила поцеловать сама и кого она стесняется.  
Мария улыбается:  
– Ты был когда-нибудь в Мексике, амиго? – шепчет она. – На корриде?  
– Нет, – Тик старается дышать глубоко.  
Мария облизывает губы, наклоняется к нему и берет за руку, вытягивая ее, пытаясь найти ремни, которыми Тик привязывает своих клиентов к столу.  
– Я обязательно покажу тебе ее, – и, начиная двигаться, целует в щеку.  
Она покачивается, опираясь на плечи Тика. Кусает щеку изнутри: коленки саднит, пахнет кровью и смертью – всем тем, без чего сегодняшний сон превратился в кошмар. Мария сдувает волосы, попавшие на лицо, улыбается и слушает вздохи Тика. Она наклоняется, ногтями вцепляясь в плечи.  
– Настоящая красота.  
Тик не знает, о чем она – о корриде, о темноте или крови. Он – по привычке – открывает и закрывает глаза. Он ничего не видит – он чувствует вес Марии, ее тепло. Тику кажется, что он слышит, как сердце гоняет кровь. Оно стучит: тик-так, тик-тик-так.  
Свободной рукой Тик притягивает к себе Марию.  
– Чик-чик, – выдыхает она.

***

– Подожди, я помою тебя, – Тик оставляет ее сидеть на столе, сползая первым. Рубашка и брюки неприятно липнут к телу, но с этим можно разобраться потом. Он включает свет и приносит тазик с водой. Мария ждет его, придерживая платье и болтая ногами в воздухе. Тик опускается на одно колено, и она вытягивает к нему ногу, упираясь ступней в бедро  
– Больно было? – он смывает чужую кровь с ее кожи, гладит ножницами, задевает ладонями и, не удержавшись, целует. Дыхание вновь перехватывает: он легко кусает ее ступню. Мария дергается, чуть не заехав ему по носу, и смеется.  
– Щекотно! – и сразу же принимает задумчивый вид: – А больно, больно – это когда в первый раз я училась управляться с катанами и ударила себя, – она улыбается, – даже шрам остался! – и важно добавляет: – Но до свадьбы, амиго, девушка не может показывать свои шрамы, – Мария качает головой.  
Тик смотрит на нее сверху вниз: на ее растрепанные, слипшиеся у висков волосы, большие глаза, сложенные руки на коленях, на ее грудь, губы, с которых стерлась вся помада. Мария прекрасная, Мария красивая – когда сражается, танцуя с катанами, когда бегает по Coraggioso, словно ураган, сметая все на своем пути, когда ест, спит и просто заглядывает к нему, спрашивая, когда освободится. Но сейчас она может сравниться лишь с ножницами – с их идеальными пропорциями, их блеском и остротой. Не отрывая от Марии взгляда, Тик осторожно берет ее вторую ногу и целует ее пальцы, испачканные в чужой крови.  
– Чик-чик? – Мария склоняет голову и краснеет.  
– Просто ты красивая, – Тик аккуратно смывает кровь с ее коленки. Он улыбается, целует косточку у ступни, лодыжку: – Говорят, будешь ходить босиком – простудишься.  
Тик встает и разувается:  
– Вот, надень, – он подхватывает ее за талию и ставит на пол так, чтобы ее ноги оказались в ботинках. – Ты спать? Мне нужно еще убраться, – Тик помогает ей распрямить закатанный подол платья.  
– Я помогу, – улыбается Мария. – Только сбегаю по одному делу. На секундочку, – она подмигивает и выскальзывает из объятий. Стуча сваливающимися с ее ног ботинками, Мария исчезает за дверью.  
Тик улыбается: он вновь берет тряпку, смачивает ее и проходится по молчащим ножницам. Ему хорошо и странно, он поджимает пальцы на ногах – пол в комнате все-таки холодный – и принимается за уборку.  
– Мария красивая, правда? – шепчет он ножницам. Те молчат.  
– Чик-чик! – внезапно открывается дверь. – Я забыла! – Мария шлет ему воздушный поцелуй и убегает.  
Тик откладывает ножницы и замирает.

***

– Амиго, – раздается над ухом.  
Лак подскакивает, на рефлексе включая лампу, хватает брюки, предусмотрительно сложенные рядом с кроватью, и отбрасывает одеяло.  
– Напали? Жертвы? – и только потом он видит Марию, сидящую на корточках рядом с кроватью, с распущенными волосами, странным блеском в глазах – быть может, иллюзия от светильника – и почему-то в мужских ботинках не по размеру. Левой рукой она подпирает подбородок.  
– А, не, все тихо, как в могиле, – печально вздыхает она и отмахивается. – Мне даже кошмары про это снятся.  
Лак падает обратно на кровать и тут же натягивает одеяло на себя.  
– Что-то стряслось, Мария?  
– Да, – серьезно кивает она и молчит.  
Лак трет переносицу и устало смотрит на нее:  
– Это очень важно для… – он бросает взгляд на часы и матерится про себя, – трех часов утра?  
– Понимаешь, – шепчет Мария, – мы с Тиком занимались любовью, – она замолкает и тут же добавляет: – Только что.  
Лак приподнимает брови.  
– Понимаешь, амиго, – Мария смотрит на него большими печальными глазами, – Тик считает, что нельзя заниматься любовью до свадьбы. Нет, ты ничего не подумай, – она хлопает ладошкой по кровати. – Мы поженимся. Если уж так, то завтра. Амиго, ты же все организуешь? Но скажи, пожалуйста, ему, что это… ну, не глупо, но не так важно. Потому что я хочу еще. А вдруг свадьба случится не скоро? Хорошо, амиго? – Мария улыбается.  
– О, Господи, – выдыхает Лак и закрывает ладонями лицо. – Хорошо, Мария. Я завтра же поговорю с Тиком, – его душит смех. – И по поводу свадьбы тоже. А сейчас иди спать.  
– Спасибо, амиго! – Мария подскакивает, хлопает его по плечу и, громыхая ботинками, напевая какую-то песенку под нос, вылетает из комнаты.  
Как только ее шаги стихают, Лак позволяет себе засмеяться в подушку.  
«Нервное напряжение», – думает он.  
«Отличный день», – считает Мария.  
«Самые красивые ножницы на свете», – решает Тик.


End file.
